Light of my heart
by jassyflower
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are totally different. Lily is your average girl. She is smart,fun,loyal,and she's the head girl. James Potter is handsome and popular but he is gothic and hates the world. Lily is sure that there is some kindness in him thoug
1. Chapter 1

When the bell rang, Lily Evans, Iris Scholls, and Sierra Burns walked out of the Charms room giggling.

"Did you see Professor Flitwick's face when Black ran around the room with his hair on fire?" asked Iris.

They all started laughing remembering the incident. They walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Lily was still amazed by the Great Hall even though it was her seventh year here. The sky was a pearly gray and rain clouds descended upon it. She remembered the day she first came to Hogwarts. It had been the best day of her whole life. It seemed like it was only yesterday, but so much had changed since then. She was now Head Girl and the top student of her year. She had rose above those that had teased her and had called her a mudblood and proved herself. Satisfied with herself, she sat and happily munched her food, chatting with her friends.

Meanwhile a few seats over, James Potter sat glaring at those that smiled at him. He didn't think that they should smile. They all lived in a fake protected world. He, James Potter had seen what was out there. He had seen innocent lives being torn out of their bodies. He had seen it all. He had experienced it all...

**A/N**: i know it's a horrible start but i just wanted to see how this thing works becuz this is my first fanfic.

Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are two completely different peopl. Evans is your average girl. She is smart, fun, loyal to her friends and family and she's the head girl. James Potter is smart, handsome, and popular but he is gothic and hates the world. He acts like a bad boy but Lily thinks there's some kind ness in his heart. How far will Lily go to open him up.

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Harry Potter characters


	2. Jesus and the Red Sea

James quickly finished his food, walked out of the Great Hall and into the corridors. The students immediately moved over to a side letting James walk through easily. No one ever tried to get in the way and that was how he liked it. Everything was better that way.

Lily and her friends had seen the crowd split apart to let him pass through.

"God, you would think that it was Jesus and the Red Sea again." Said Iris angrily

"It's Moses and the Red Sea, Ire." Said Sierra patiently, "Besides, don't you think that he has a reason for doing this?"

Lily snorted. "Reason, my butt. Just because his life is screwed up doesn't mean that he has to start ruining other peoples' lives. If he can't look at life in a positive way than he's just being a dickhead. I mean look at what I have gone through, if I started acting like him than you guys would just smack me upside the head for being stupid. I bet he just wants to keep it all inside of him and not let it out."

"My mommy says that if I keep everything inside of me, my head would blow up some day. That's why I carry bandages with me everywhere." Said Iris seriously

"Well, that's why we should listen to you mum's err, advice." Said Lily concealing a grin. "We should fix James Potter up."

"Now who's with me?"

"ooh, ooh, pick me! Pick me! I'm in!" shouted Iris jumping up and down.

"Um, I don't know you guys…" Sierra said shaking her head slightly.

"Sierra Athena Burns, Do you or do you not want James to die of head explosion?" demanded Iris

"Please, Sierra?" asked Lily giving her the puppy dog look.

"Oh alright." Sierra said sighing

"Yea! Yippee!" yelled Lily.

"Last one up to the dorms is a rotten egg!" shouted Iris

The girls set off in a chase. Iris not wanting to get beaten knocked down a poor first year while running.

A/N Hey peeps! I hope this was okay! You'll see Remus, Sirius, and Peter real soon. Please review! I want at least five reviews or I'm not updating. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!


	3. Operation Fixing up James Potter

The next morning the girls in the Seventh year's dorm woke up to a sharp blow of the whistle.

"What the hell?" demanded Sierra

"Aah!" screamed Iris as she fell off the bed.

" OMG! Can you guys like please shut up! We're like trying to like get our beauty sleep." Said Anita crossly

"You know what, you can like take your like bloody fat ass, like out of here and like go sleep outside." Shot back Iris

"Like, I think I will. It's better than like talking to an ugly fag."

"Why you little bitch!" Yelled Iris lunging at her

"Come on girls, let's go." Said Anita herding up her gang and walking out the room with the pillows in their hands.

"God, I hate her!" growled Iris

" I hate her too." agreed Sierra "Now who made that damn noise anyway?"

"I did!" Lily said finally stepping into the room

"You did?" they both exclaimed

"Yeah."

Lily looked normal except around her neck she had a whistle.

"Why in the name of merlin's unwashed boxers would you do that?" asked Iris

"Because today my girls…" Lily started dramatically "is the first day of Operation Fixing up James Potter. You guys need to shower so we can go to breakfast early and then go call us some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements!" exclaimed Iris

"Why?" asked Sierra

"I'll tell you later, now just go!" said Lily pushing them into the bathroom

**After Breakfast**

"So Lils where are we going again?" asked Sierra as Lily dragged them both to the Gryffindor Common House.

"Well, I thought that since this is a very serious case we would need some very important people. We would need spies to watch Potter while he's up in his dorms. Who would be better at watching him than the Marauders?"

"You mean Peter, Remus, and Sirius?" asked Sierra

"Yes!"

"No!" yelled Iris really loudly

"What's the matter?"

"Remus and Peter are all right but I can't stand Black!" said Iris

"What do you mean you can't stand Black?" asked Sierra

"Well, let's just say we have an unfortunate past together."

"But, we need them to do this operation." Complained Lily

"I'm sorry Lils, You shouldn't make me do this, not unless you want a tragic murder on your hands."

"We'll risk it, now come on." Lily said force dragging Iris with Sierra helping her.

The girls quickly got to the Common Room.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Plz update soon. I need all the suggestion I can get! Thankz!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry if u thought this was an update, but I can't write this story on my own

A/N Sorry if u thought this was an update, but I can't write this story on my own. Does anyone want to co write it with me? If u don't like this story we can abandon this story and write another one. Thankz!


End file.
